


Day 4: Hand Job

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [5]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Campbell dancing, Campbell is 19, First Time Hand Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Forgotten Medication, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Or was it on purpose, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Bill comes home to a manic Campbell who is refusing to take his pills but Bill finds a way to convince him.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Day 4: Hand Job

“Campbell, I’m home!” Bill calls out, expecting the boy to run up to him but instead he heard some music coming from their living room. “Campbell?” Bill moves through the house and into the room. Campbell was dancing widely to the music coming from the record player. Bill watches from the doorframe, smiling at him, although Campbell had not noticed the man yet. Campbell turns around, holding his comb in his hand as a microphone. “Bill!” Campbell jumps, running up to the man and grabbing his hand. “Come dance!” He exclaims, pulling him into the middle of the room. Campbell goes back to jumping around and dancing to the music, Bill stood watching him with a smirk. He looks at Bill before running to the record player and turning it off. “Bill? Why don’t you want to dance? Are you hurt? Upset? Mad at me?” Campbell asks, his hands twitching as he moved from foot to foot, unable to stay still. “I’m okay, just not in the dancing mood.” Bill reassures, kissing Campbell on the forehead. “Did you remember your…” Bill stops as he finds his answer, the pill pot sat on the side untouched. “Campbell why haven’t you taken your pills?” He shrugs, moving over to Bill. “I didn’t want to take them, they make me feel all weird and they taste weird and I…” Bill cradles Campbell’s chin, kissing him softly. 

Campbell shakes his head, Bill sighing at him as he holds out the pills. “I’m not taking them.” Campbell says, trying to get up from the sofa but Bill’s gaze alone made him stay sat down. “You need them.” Bill sighs, thinking of a new idea. He slips the pills back into the pot and sits next to Campbell, moving a hand onto his thigh. Campbell jutts, his senses were exaggerated by the lack of medication in his system. “What would make you take your pills?” Bill asks, his fingers tiptoeing to his inner thigh, squeezing it gently. “Uhh.” Campbell responds, eyes shutting whilst one of his hands tapped along the arm of the sofa. Bill parts Campbell’s legs gently, watching the boy twitch under his hand. “Use your words.” He whispers into his ear. “I-i want.” Bill kisses at Campbell’s neck. “Keep going.” Bill mutters against Campbell’s neck, the hum sending the other into a daze. “I want.” Campbell says, a bit more controlled. Instead of finishing his sentence he takes a hold of Bill’s hand and brings it closer to his crotch. “Campbell.” Bill scolds lightly moving his hand away. “I want you to touch me.” He manages to ask, blushing a little. “Take your medicine first, then I’ll do it.” Bill says, brushing his hand up and over Campbell’s crotch again before grabbing the pills. 

“Uhh.” Campbell shakes his head after swallowing his pills, tongue out and cringing. “Come on it’s not that bad.” Bill tells him, getting up and placing the pills back into the cupboard. “I did it.” Campbell tells Bill as if he was reminding the man of his promise. “You did.” Bill whispers, leaning forward and kissing his neck. He moves his hand to Campbell’s flies. “What did you do today?” Bill asks, teasing his fingers down the flies before grabbing the zip and pulling it down gently. “I had cereal for breakfast, spilt some of the milk…” He starts, pausing when Bill’s hand rests on his crotch. “I hope you managed to clean it up.” Bill whispers, nipping at Campbell’s ear. “I did, and then I watched some TV.” Campbell continues, letting out a whimper at the end when his briefs were pulled down. “That’s nice.” Bill’s fingers trailed over Campbell’s penis, before moving away entirely. The boy frowns looking at Bill who had moved away from him. “What?” Campbell whispers, reaching out to Bill’s wrist. “Show me how you do it.” Bill whispers, watching as Campbell takes hold of himself. His eyes flutter close as he starts to move his hand up and down, biting his lip. Bill leans back against the sofa watching him, his eyes flicking to and from his watch. Campbell’s hand starts to move faster as he becomes closer. “Bill.” Campbell moans, eyes looking over at the man with lidded eyes. He stopped just before he was about to cum, the fire in his belly strong. 

“I want you to make me cum.” Campbell whimpers, reaching his hands out to Bill. “Alright.” Bill says softly, shuffling back over to lean next to Campbell, placing his hand where Campbell’s once was. His hand moves more skillfully up and down Campbell’s length, slowing his speed to watch how it would affect the boy who was melting underneath his hand. “Bill.” Campbell whimpers, trying to thrust his hips so that Bill would move faster but the man instead kept a hand on the boy’s hip, stopping him from doing so. “Patience.” He says, keeping his movements slow as Campbell tried to fight against the strong hand that held him down. “Please Bill.” Campbell’s lip quivers, his whole body felt like it was going to explode and just needed that little extra push to do so. Bill’s hand speeds up, resting his over hand on Campbell’s lower abdomen as if he could feel the pressure that was built up. Bill’s thumb swipes over the top, collecting some of the liquid and bringing it to his lips. Campbell falls back against the cushions as he watches Bill. The need to release becomes almost painful. 

“Ah ah.” Campbell moans through gritted teeth, Bill’s hand had sped up. He felt the warmth getting stronger, his toes curling and knees ready to recall inwards as Bill’s hand stroked up and down at a pace that became progressively faster. “That’s it, my Campbell.” Bill encourages, squeezing a little tighter as he watches the boy’s face screw up in the most beautiful way. “Bill.” He moans, hand wandering to try and find Bill’s. Their hands connect at the last second as he cums, squeezing Bill’s hand tightly. Campbell needed to know that Bill was there for him in moments like this. The idea of sex and pleasure, especially between two men, was frowned upon in his family so to know that Bill would be there for him in such private moments as this made him feel safe. Bill wipes his hand on a nearby cloth before moving it to touch the boy’s exhausted face, his chest heaving up and down. “I’m here.” He whispers, moving the hand onto the boy’s chest. “I’m right here.” He reassures as the boy curls up and into Bill. “That’s it.” He praises, knowing that the pills had started to kick in now. “I’ve got you.” He says, kissing Campbell’s head. “I’ve got you.” 


End file.
